SailorStars: The Movie
by Rainbow169
Summary: A Sailor Moon version of A Christmas Carol.


SailorStars: The Movie

Author's Notes: Some of this may be AU since I'm including Chibi-Usa in it, and she never really gets to meet the Starlights in any series that I know of, unless it's in one of the Myu stories. This is just my idea of a SailorStars movie. It also has some "Christmas Carol" influence as well.

Stave 1

After they had gone back to Kinmoku, the Sailor Starlights decided that they wanted to return to Earth for a visit. When they returned, however, they were not allowed to return to their old jobs as idols, on account of them being in their female forms and unrecognizable by the general populace. Not to mention they had said it was their last concert before, and they didn't want to lie. They did find work, however, as stagehands at a theater crew run by one Mr. Yamamoto, a rich, miserly man who was renowned for his plays that were full of expensive special effects. What the general populace did not know, however, was how he treated his workers.

"Faster, faster! I want those lights strung up before next year!" he bellowed as Taiki stood on a ladder, working furiously to hang up some spotlights that had fallen when some of the other stagehands were playing "tentacle hentai monster" and tied each other up with them.

"Stop being so bossy. You know the reason those fell was because Akio and Itsue were playing around, yet you let them go home early with batches of cookies! Why didn't you punish them?" Yaten demanded from her spot on the floor, where she was scrubbing up the spills left by the past theater patrons. While it did not seem to the ordinary eye that there was any change about Mr. Yamamoto, one practiced in the spiritual arts would've seen a white female form float out of him and up to the ceiling. The ghostly form punched a hole in one of the roof tiles, causing a load of snow to come crashing down on Yaten's head. Quickly, the spirit fled back to Mr. Yamamoto's body, and he turned and glared at her.

"Don't accuse ME of letting the others play around when you were just out there playing in the snow while I was watching Taiki!" he bellowed.

"I didn't! There's a hole in the roof!" Yaten protested.

"There is no hole in the roof! Quit making up stories and get back to work!" Mr. Yamamoto shouted. Indeed, the mysterious spirit had reset the tile that she had just removed a minute earlier.

"I swear, someday you're going to regret being so mean!" Yaten snapped. Suddenly there was a crash, as the ladder fell to the ground, leaving Taiki hanging precariously from the strung-up lights. Mr. Yamamoto spun around.

"Stop playing Tarzan, you fool!" he shouted.

"It wasn't her fault, something just knocked the ladder out from under her feet!" exclaimed Seiya, who was standing around on the stage.

"Nonsense, she probably did it herself. For punishment since you seem to have nothing to do, go and catch her," he smirked, and Seiya ran over in a panic and Taiki landed on top of her her with a loud thud.

When the three girls were allowed to return to their apartment, it was quite late and most people had already finished their evening meals. It was also snowing hard, as well.

"There's something suspicious going on. That ladder fell on its own, and I'm pretty sure I saw one of the roof tiles open up and then close, just long enough for Yaten to get a snow bath," Seiya remarked as they neared home.

"The ladder fell on its own? That would make sense, since I would never kick it out from underneath myself," remarked Taiki.

"Yeah, there's something suspicious about that Mr. Yama...What is that!" Seiya exclaimed as they stopped at the entrance to their apartment building. There was a HUGE lump of snow on the front steps, enough to cover a child, at least, and there seemed to be something pink peeking out of it. Seiya rushed over and began brushing the snow away, quickly finding that it was a pink-haired girl, lying on their steps, in what looked like a school uniform. That is, of course, if school uniforms had short little skirts and big pink boots. The girl's eyes, which were a startling bright red, opened weakly.

"Usagi...the spirit...stolen money..." was all she could whimper out before her eyes closed again.

Stave 2

Usagi Tsukino was in the middle of a furious Sailor V video game match with Shingo when the phone rang. She dashed to get it, as he was beating her anyway. To her surprise, she heard Seiya's voice at the other end.

"Odango, there's a little girl here who knows you. She just showed up on our doorstep and I thought you could come over and see what's going on," Seiya explained. Usagi nearly dropped the receiver. It couldn't be Chibi-Usa, could it? Wasn't she finished with her training?

"What does the girl look like?" Usagi asked, the answer already forming in her mind.

"Well, she has pink hair in a style much like yours, only her hair buns look more like pine cones than odango, and she was wearing a Sailor Suit that looks very similar to the uniforms of your planet," Seiya continued.

"That's Chibi-Usa, all right. I'll come over and see her when I can; I just have to get my parents' permission," Usagi said without any explanation as to how she knew the strange girl. When Usagi arrived at the Starlights' apartment, to her surprise, Rei and Setsuna were there.

"Usagi! Something is terribly wrong with Chibi-Usa! It seems like she's, once again, escaping from something that attacked her in the future," Rei burst out.

"What! How do you know that! What are you two doing here!" Usagi shrieked in surprise.

"Because I sensed there would be a need to when I looked in the sacred fire this afternoon. Setsuna also came with me because...well, she won't say why, except that she needs to direct this because of her powers over time," Rei explained, nearly shoving Usagi through the door.

"Boy, what kind of Christmas Eve is this! I wanna go home and sleep so I can get up early in the morning and get my presents!" Usagi complained.

"USAGI! How selfish of you! Your daughter is suffering and all you can think about is presents! You're acting just like that Scrooge character!" Rei snapped. Usagi began to cry.

"I'm so sorry! I just...just..wanna stay with my family!" Usagi sobbed, rushing over to Chibi-Usa and grabbing her in a big hug.

"Ow, Usagi! You're crunching my broken arm!" Chibi-Usa squeaked. Usagi jerked away, apologizing profusely to her injured future daughter.

"The reason for coming here, Princess, is that the Starlights will be quite helpful. You see, Small Lady was attacked by none other than their boss, Mr. Yamamoto," Setsuna said.

"Huh? Now I'm really confused. He's just a regular guy, right?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe not. That broken tile and falling ladder might not have been accidents," Seiya said seriously.

"No, they weren't. He is possessed by the Frozen Candy Spirit. And only he can expel it from his body and defeat it," Rei announced.

"What! How can HE defeat it when he doesn't have our Sailor powers!" shrieked Usagi. This was just getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"You didn't let me finish," growled Rei, "What I meant was, we can help him. If we use Pluto and Chibi-Usa's powers of time, combined with my ESP and your Silver Crystal, we can have the Starlights send mental messages to him of his past. They will appear to him as ghosts that can remind him of his past, show him the present, and give him an alternate future."

"Really? You guys can do that kind of thing!" Usagi exclaimed, staring at the Starlights in shock.

"Not alone, but if we use our ability to send messages through music, it can be done," answered Taiki.

"That's why I brought some microphones and musical instruments. Each of you will have a special solo. A Christmas return concert of the Three Lights, right in here," Rei explained, dragging a bag out from behind her.

Stave 3

Mr. Hisashi Yamamoto returned to his mansion that night. He stared up at her. A wonderful spirit woman, he was not married to her, but he didn't need to be. No one else could take her away from him, or even gaze upon her, and she bestowed such riches on him! After about an hour of sleep, he was awakened by the sound of banging drums. He then shrieked, because, standing by his bed, was the ghostly figure of Kou Seiya, one of his employees, only she was dressed in what looked suspiciously like dominatrix garb.

"EEEEK! I'm married to a spirit already! I don't want to be punished!" he wailed, throwing his pillow at her. It just went through the ghost-Seiya, and she smirked at him.

"I can't punish you physically if I don't have a material form, huh?" she teased.

"Then, um, what! Are you and those other girls dead or something!" he exclaimed, confused and frightened.

"Who knows. That is not for you to know at the moment. What you need is to see your past. Let's take a trip down memory lane," Seiya said, and she waved her hand. With the sound of a drumroll, a scene was projected onto Higashi's wall. It was of a party, and there was a teenage boy there who looked familiar.

"That's me! How did you do that! And that's one of old Fujiwara's office parties! He was so kind to me and the others who worked for him," Higashi sighed. Seiya then pointed him to a girl with long, dark blue curls and a flirtaceous glance at his past self.

"And that was Ikuko, the boss's daughter! How we loved each other!" As Hisashi said that, the scene shifted and showed Ikuko and Higashi dancing together blissfully. There was another drumroll, and the scene shifted. Higashi was in his 20s now, and he was being shoved out of the door by Ikuko.

"I don't want anything to do with you any more! Ever since you started getting all that money from my father, you've been so cruel to me! Kenji treats me a lot better, even if he is a geek with those glasses," Ikuko shouted.

"Oh my...is that Odango's parents?" Seiya said to herself, forgetting her role, since she was being shown these scenes of the past for the first time too.

"Right. I got that money because one day, a spirit took me to a beautiful city full of crystal. She went into the palace there, and came out with coins. I think she's been coming back, and then she just...ever since that, I've felt greedy. I need more money, though! This mansion isn't even good enough!" Hisashi ranted.

"Maybe that spirit put a spell on you," Seiya suggested.

"A spell? If it is, it's a wonderful spell that gave me riches beyond measure!" he gushed.

"Really? I think you might disagree after you see what my silver-haired friend has to show you," Seiya smirked as she disappeared in a flash of blue light accompanied by a drumroll.

Stave 4

Hisashi sighed. So that Ikuko woman left him for another man because of his money. So what? He had the beautiful spirit with him. He didn't need anyone else. Not to mention the idea of getting rid of his wonderful riches frightened him; he believed that everyone who did not have wealth was unhappy and lonesome because of it. Money could buy things like friends, since people wanted to be around someone who could give them fancy and expensive baubles. He then was startled by the sound of an electric guitar, and in a swirl of green light, a girl who looked much like the first ghost appeared. Only this one was shorter, and had silver hair.

"Go away! My riches are all I need!" he whined.

"Really? I know of someone who is very happy tonight, even though she lives alone in an apartment and isn't particularly wealthy," the ghost, Yaten, said, and she made a new scene appear, projected onto his wall. This scene was of Makoto in her apartment, and Ami, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were there, all for a Christmas party.

"I hope we all can fit in here," worried Ami.

"Of course we can! I made sure! It was fun preparing for all of you to come, but this party will be even better!" Makoto cheered, "Now let's have some of my Christmas cake!" Minako eagerly grabbed a slice and began chomping it down without even getting a plate. Hotaru looked at her and sighed.

"Seeing her eat like that makes me miss Usagi. I wish she could be here with us tonight," she lamented.

"It's that Mr. Yamamoto's fault! If he hadn't gone and gotten himself possessed and turned evil, Usagi and the Starlights would be free to enjoy themselves tonight!" ranted Haruka. Minako didn't like this sudden tense atmosphere, and she set her half-eaten cake slice down.

"Don't blame him! Because of him, the Starlights have jobs here and we can see them again! We should thank him!" she protested.

"Maybe we should. Unless you just want them to get you into showbiz?" Makoto teased.

"Since they're just stagehands now, I don't think they could. But it is nice that they're here to visit us for a year," Ami noted.

"So then, let's have a toast to Mr. Yamamoto, for letting the Starlights stay here and employing them!" cheered Makoto, and the six girls raised their tea cups in salute.

"Huh? They're cheering me? I thought they were angry at me!" Hisashi exclaimed, confused.

"It's because they are so warm-hearted, they can see the good in you, even though you mistreat your workers sometimes. See? They don't need piles of gold and silver to be happy," Yaten pointed out.

"But didn't they buy at least the ingredients that cake and tea?" Hisashi asked.

"Well, yes, but that's not the reason they're celebrating. They're celebrating their friendship and all the times they've been together. That's something you can't put a price on."

"If they're so happy, then why should I care how I treat them?" snorted Hisashi. Yaten rolled her eyes.

"They could be even happier if some of the others weren't all wrapped up in trying to free you from the spirit that has possessed you," she retorted, "And there's another shadow, as well. That comes later. My friend will tell you about that." She disappeared with the green lights and the electric guitar sound, leaving Hisashi sitting on his bed, alone again.

Stave 5

Hisashi sat in his bed, confused. Was it really true? Were his wonderful riches all just part of a plot meant to turn him against the entire world with hatred and greed? And what was the "shadow" that the ghost was talking about, the one who looked like his employee, Kou Yaten. He then was startled by a flash of purple light and the electric piano sound that accompanied it. When the light faded, a girl, dressed very similarily to the other ghosts, was standing there.

"Kou Taiki! What are you doing in my room?" he shrieked, trying to put some sense into these mystical visions. The ghost-Taiki did not speak, she merely flicked a new screen on. It showed the crystal city, and a pink-haired girl inside.

"The...is this the future? That IS where the beautiful spirit said she got the money from," he said tenatively. Suddenly, Hisashi appeared on the screen, and he charged at the pink-haired girl, his hands crackling with electricity.

"Moon Prism Power, Make...EEEK!" The pink-haired girl barely had any time to transform before she was slammed into the wall. Hisashi rushed forwards and blasted a safe open. Inside was many riches, more than he could imagine! The current Hisashi was horrified. He'd always thought that all he did was pick up some money that was left for him in the crystal city, but as it turned out, the spirit woman had made him do such cruel things and he had forgotten it until now! How could he ever repay that damage! What if that little girl had died!

"This man. I remember him. Let's party over his grave." The scene had changed. It was still of the crystal city, but this was further in the future. A woman who looked much like an older version of Itsue stood over a gravestone, cheering drunkenly, dumping her beer on the dirt.

"Yeah, let's dig it up and scare people with the body," hiccuped Akio, who was nearby with a shovel.

"Taiki, who is this man who is so hated that people would desecrate his grave in such a manner?" Hisashi begged.

"YAY! They're having a blowout sale! I got lots of goodies...oh! Hey, the name on this shirt matches the grave! Heh, evil man, I'll stomp on your stupid grave and take your stuff! That'll teach you to be so greedy and mistreat your workers!" another girl ran by, dragging bags of clothing with her. She paused to stomp on the grave before running off.

"Please, tell me who that is! I must know! NOOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he screamed as Taiki shoved him through the video screen and he fell on the grave. He screamed when he saw the name.

Hisashi Yamamoto.

The ground rumbled, and Hisashi began to fall into the earth, down, down, spiders and slimy things were grabbing him...wrapping him up...

"Good morning!" Hisashi blinked. He was safe in his bed, with the sheets wrapped and twisted around him, as if he had been wrestling some tentacle demon.

"I can change! I will change! I don't want that awful future! Tell me I can change!" he wailed.

"You are free now, foolish one. How dare you reject me with those words! I'm dying because of you!" the spirit woman screeched as she faded away, her hold on him disappearing. He ran out. He HAD to find his employees and make it up to them!

"Well, that was a stupid Christmas Eve night. I'm sleepy, but I don't want to just go to bed. I wanna eat cake or something," Usagi moaned, flopping back on Setsuna's lap. The Starlights were asleep around them on the floor, and Rei was lying on the couch next to Chibi-Usa.

"We did it, though. We freed Mr. Yamamoto from his curse. Now he won't plague his employees with such cruelty and disgustingly low wages," Setsuna said as she stroked Usagi's messy pigtails. There was a knock on the door, and Usagi ran to get it.

"Merry Christ...huh!" She stopped short, seeing that it was Hisashi, and he was holding bags of something. She hoped it was money, and not laundry for the Starlights to wash or something evil like that.

"Please forgive me! I was possessed! You will understand, I know you will! Please take these bags of yen, they will not only pay for the Kou girls' rightful wages, but will also pay for the little pink-haired girl's medical bills. I am terribly sorry that I injured her, and I hope she's alive. If she's not, this is for her funeral," he begged, dumping some of the bags on the floor so that they could see he was telling the truth about them having money in them.

"WOW! Thank you! Now I feel so much more filled with Christmas cheer! And Chibi-Usa isn't dead, so you don't have to worry about that! I hope I get to work for you when I'm old enough!" Usagi cheered as Hisashi left to go repay some of the other people he had wronged.

"Um, Usagi, you ARE the same age as the Starlights, right?" Rei asked teasingly. Usagi started to growl at her, but then she smiled. Things worked out for Sailor Moon once more!


End file.
